ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Fogo (tipo)
The Fire type (Japanese: ほのおタイプ Flame type) is one of the seventeen types. Notable Trainers that specialize in Fire-type Pokémon include Blaine of Cinnabar Island, Flannery of Lavaridge Town, of the Sinnoh Elite Four, and Chili of Striaton City. Prior to Generation IV, where moves are designated physical or special based on the move itself rather than its type, all Fire-type moves were special. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generation I Generation II-onwards Characteristics Defense The Fire-type has its pros and cons defensively. , , and moves are all very common, while most of the Fire type's resistances are of little use. Most Fire-type Pokémon will not survive too long in battle; they must deal damage quickly in order to earn their slot on a team. This reflects the nature of fire being a glass cannon; a very destructive force yet at the same time being very fragile. The biggest flaw Fire types have is that all Fire-type Pokémon are weak to , with the exception of the legendary Pokémon , which is a dual /Fire type. However, not only does the Fire type have five resistances, among them being a key resistance to the powerful , but it is also immune to s, making Pokémon of this type key physical sweepers. Also, most Fire-types can at least learn to counter all three of the type's weaknesses. Offense Offensively, Fire is very powerful. The ability to deal damage to Pokémon is very useful for Pokémon that specialize in special moves, as many Steel-type Pokémon typically have high but a low and would suffer with any special moves thrown at them. Also, Fire-type moves are generally powerful, with around half of its damaging moves having 100 or more for power and 17 out of 27 having 80 or more. While Fire is resisted by four types, two types are hindered by and therefore keeping their moves rather valuable. Although Fire types often have below average defensive stats, they often have high and stats, making them great offensive Pokémon. Fire is super effective against four types, tying it in amount with and . However, double weaknesses to Ice and Rock are slightly more common, and Ground and Fighting hit even more types super-effectively. Despite this, Fire is unique in that it is the only type that can cause 5× times damage, due to the combination of Paras's evolutionary family's double weakness and the Ability . Fire types also possess higher offensive stats compared to Ice and Rock types. Many Fire types can now learn moves, which can make double resistances to Fire useless (in this case, Water/Rock types, who are doubly weak to Grass). Contest properties When used in Contests, Fire-type moves typically become Beauty moves, but some may be Tough or Smart moves. Pokémon As of Generation V, there are Fire-type Pokémon or of all Pokémon, making it the ninth most common type. Pure Fire-type Pokémon |} Half Fire-type Pokémon ''Primary Fire-type Pokémon'' |} Secondary Fire-type Pokémon |} Moves Trivia * In Generation III, all fifteen Fire-type moves were Beauty moves.* In the Hoenn region games, Fire-type moves could be used underwater, with no damage reduction unlike in the rain, and Fire types like were able to battle underwater, even though its Pokédex entries point out that it will die if its flame goes out.* The three types that Fire is weak to (Ground, Rock, and Water) all share a weakness to attacks.* Up until Generation V, every Fire-type starter family had at least one member whose English name begins with a C.* have been criticized for the relative lack of Fire-type Pokémon in the Sinnoh Pokédex (the and lines being the only ones), which became apparent when 's team only had two Fire types (the of those two lines). This was changed in Platinum with the expansion of the Sinnoh Pokédex to include the , , and families.* In the main Pokémon games since Generation III, the Fire type has been represented by the color orange. However, in most other Pokémon media, the Fire type has been associated with the color red, including the Pokémon Trading Card Game, the Pokémon Stadium series, and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. ** Also, the Cool condition uses the same shade of orange in its status screen icon as the Fire type's icon does, despite being described as red in-text. However, no Fire-type moves are Cool moves.* Fire is the only starter type where its respective starter Pokémon lines have not been of the same color category each generation. The , , and lines are in the Red color category, however the line is in the Yellow color category, and the line is in the Brown color category.* Generation III is the only generation not to have introduced at least one Fire-type legendary Pokémon.* Fire is unique in that it is the only type able to deal more than double super effective damage. This is possible due to the family's double weakness to fire paired with their Ability, , which multiplies fire damage by 1.25, effectively making them take quintuple damage from Fire moves.* Generation V introduced the most Fire-type Pokémon of any Generation, with and Generation IV introduced the least Fire-type Pokémon, with five. * Fire types are much rarer in colder regions than in warmer ones, as proven with Hoenn and Sinnoh's Pokédex listings, which have the and the least Fire types respectively.* Fire types are rare, with only 26 fully-evolved Pokémon among the total amount of 48, of which there are six legendaries and five starter Pokémon.** Technically, this means that only fifteen Fire-type Pokémon are easily available. This makes sense as most forms of fire are extremely rare in nature.* Generation V introduced the most Fire-type moves of any Generation, with 11 and Generation II introduced the least Fire-type moves, with three. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=ほのお (炎) Honō|zh_cmn=炎 Yán 火燄 / 火焰 Huǒyàn|cs=Ohnivý|nl=Vuur|fi=Tuli|fr=Feu|da=Ild|de=Feuer|el=Φωτιάς Fotias|he=אש Aesh|id=Api|it=Fuoco|ko=불꽃 Bulkkot|no=Ild|pl=Ognisty|pt=Fogo|ru=Огненный Ognennyi|es=Fuego|ro=Foc|sv=Eld|th=ไฟ}} pt:Tipo Fogo de:Feuer (Typ)es:Tipo Fuegofr:Feuit:Fuoco (tipo)ja:ほのおpl:Ogień (typ)